1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally related to cable management systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional racks can hold much equipment including patch panels and other equipment having many ports connected to various types of cables. The equipment can be used for telephony, networking, and other communication related applications using both fiber optic and wire cables. The amount and diversity of cables can pose serious challenges in managing such cables. Unfortunately, conventional solutions to such cable management challenges can present challenges of their own such as with insufficient access and/or high demands for space requirements.